Dekanter goblin
| size2e = | alignment2e = | refs2e = | size1e = | alignment1e = | refs1e = | patron deity = | vision = Darkvision | activecycle = | diet = | lifespan = | location = Greypeak Mountains, northwest Faerûn | language = Goblin, Undercommon | subraces = | climate = Cold, temperate | terrain = Mountains, underground | height = 4' – 5' | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = Red-orange | haircolor = Black | hairstyles = | feathers = | eyecolor = | build = | distinctions = Rhinoceros-like horns | based = | first = }} Dekanter goblins were a variety of horned goblin from the mines of Dekanter, part of the Greypeak Mountains near Anauroch. History Dekanter goblins were created by the alhoon known as the Beast Lord, within the mines of Dekanter for which they were named. Once filled with magic, the mines faded over millennia, eventually becoming infested with goblins, which the Beast Lord twisted into his loyal servants. By 1372 DR, Dekanter goblins spread into the surrounding Greypeak Mountains, suggesting that the Beast Lord had plans that extended beyond the mines. Description These goblins were artificially mutated and generally larger and more aggressive than standard goblins, growing to a medium size and having greater physical prowess. They possessed a more stocky build than normal goblins, and a black lion-like main that went to their shoulders, contrasting against their orange-red skin. Most notably, they bore rhinoceros-like horns. Combat A Dekanter goblin's most notable feature was their powerful horn, which they used to impale their enemies in a devastating charge. Aside from their horns, they also possessed powerful claws that they could use to rip into their enemies after the initial assault. Time spent in cold mountains and underground lairs granted them resistance to the cold. Dekanter goblins also possessed a healing factor, allowing them to regenerate to a certain point, although they couldn't regain missing limbs or otherwise heal after sustaining a lot of damage at once. Personality , and a Dekanter goblin.'']] Unlike the goblins they were created from, Dekanter goblins were dauntless and bold, charging into battle without hesitation. Even if not commanded to battle, they would attack people for practically any reason. However, they were not stupid, and did not charge at clearly superior opponents. Unlike hobgoblins, Dekanter goblins' violent tendencies did not channel into a militant behavior. They were more similar to orcs in basic disposition, valuing physical power and brutality as opposed to martial skill and discipline. Society Culture The sole purpose of the Dekanter goblins was to serve the will of the Beast Lord, which they did with gusto and pride. They patroled the Dekanter mines, serving his will in troops of up to 40, sometimes accompanied by gargoyles. In addition to the Goblin language, they also commonly knew Undercommon so as to communicate with other beings found within the depths of the mines. Religion Despite their faithful servitude to the Beast Lord, Dekanter goblins still worshiped the god of goblinkind, Maglubiyet. Appendix References Connections Category:Goblinoids